The Adventures of Catgirl Dawn
by MrSpotty88
Summary: What would happen if Dawn went as a Cat that fateful Halloween, and changed?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Xander, or any character from Buffy. Nor do I own any movies/games/books/shows that might or might not be included.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Xander ran into the costume shop. His "dad" had destroyed his uniform and the toy gun that he bought earlier, and he was hoping that the shop was still open. He was lucky, the owner appeared to be ready to close shop when he entered it.

Ethan was annoyed. He hated people who came late, until he noticed that the boy had a large amount of chaotic magic around him. If anything, it would make the spell more interesting.

"So, what can I do for you this time?" Ethan asked the Scooby.

"Do you have any quick costumes?" Xander asked.

Ethan gave Xander a quick glance. Boots, a pair of tan slacks, and a black long-sleeve shirt. Ethan walked to the bargain bin and grabbed a white lab coat, clipboard, and a fake palm pilot.

"Here you go, because your my last costume you can have this for free." Ethan told Xander.

Xander just bobbed his head, and ran out of the costume shop. He would have to get dressed at the Summer's Casa, but he would get there in time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn opened the door and saw Xander holding a bag. She quickly moved out of the way, just as Xander taught her. Xander just patted her on the head, and like the cat she was dressed as, she leaned into it and gave her imitation of purring.

This is the scene that greeted Joyce. A purring Dawn having her head rubbed by Xander. She gave a small giggle and made Dawn leave so Xander could get ready. Dawn looked mad, but perked right up when Joyce told her that she was in Xander's group.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill was looking around him, He didn't know were he was, he wasn't in his lab, CAT-B4 was missing, and he was going to DIE! Wait, there she was....about to be eaten by something that made Matthew's experiment's look cute.

Bill ran to the thing and snatched the cat from it's jaws. Just as the thing tried to take a bite, only to bite it's on hands...claws....things.

Bill wanted nothing to do with this, and quickly ran to the nearest place he could easily loss the thing at. Which just so happened to be Ethan's Costume shop. Ironic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan, thinking that Ripper had found him already, walked from the back room. He was not expecting the teenager he had sold some random crap to....and a cat?

The teen, quickly ran out the opened back room door just as what looked like Hellboy walk into the building looking hungry.

Ethan did something smart, he ran.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the spell broke at sunrise, Xander had Dawn curled on his chest. Only Dawn did not have cat ears, or a tail. When Xander looked at her, he thought she looked like a cat girl from those manga that Jesse had. And what did Dawn think of her new look? She thought she looked cute.

Buffy was not happy what happened to her little sister, and was even worse when it seemed that Dawn liked what happened to her. As for Joyce? She thought Dawn looked cute, especial when she curled up into a ball on Xander's lap.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Ya, I know. No true crossover, just a random catgirl anime. For some reason I liked this one. Can you image the chaos that would happen when Dawn would go into heat!? Poor Xander, Buffy would kill him....after Dawn finished with him.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Xander or Dawn, nor any character from Buffy. Nor do I own any games/movies/books/shows/anime that might or might not be included.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn was pouting. The reason? Xander was in school, so he wasn't there to pet her. NO ONE WANTED TO PET HER!! Her mom excluded of course. Since Halloween her mom started to home school her, and had forced Xander to live at their house.

The reason?

Dawn would always make her way to were Xander was, and fall asleep on him. Joyce just made a decision to make her safe, and forced Xander to move into their spare room. Which now housed both Xander and Dawn.

Buffy was still not happy about the arrangements. She had tried to argue with her mom, but the one night they put Xander in the cage that housed the weapon chase, and in the morning Dawn was found sleeping on Xander's chest, she had stopped arguing.

As for Xander? He was terrified. Plain and simple. He tried to make Joyce change her mind, that didn't work. He tried to lock Dawn out, she broke the door down. He tried to get help from Willow and she just giggled. He wasn't even going to ask Buffy, she would probably hurt him for think that he was "too" good for her sister.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn was watching the clock when Joyce walking into the living room. She had to stifle a giggle, Dawn looked so cute when her ear's twitched in her agitated state. She was waiting on Xander to show up from school, if only to pet her. Joyce shook her head, she couldn't figure out why Dawn was so set on being petted by Xander and Xander only.

Joyce watched as Dawn bolted to the door as Xander opened it and was tackled to the ground with a happy, purring Dawn rubbing her face against his.

From the way that Dawn acted towards Xander, and from her own knowledge of cat's, she would almost say that Dawn was treating Xander as her mate. Joyce banished that thought from her head, even if Dawn did consider Xander that, there was no way that Xander would do anything with her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(TimeSkip, Initiative)

Riley was looking at the gun barrel that was pointed at his face. When he looked back at Xander, who was holding the gun, he quickly looked back at the barrel. He knew that what he did was a stupid move, declaring Dawn was a new type of demon that should be killed, was not the best move when either Xander or Buffy were in the room. More so with Xander, who he had to guess did not have a problem killing humans.

"Ok Cornbread, listen up and listen good. You will never call Dawn a demon, nor will you every tell anyone that's not a Scooby what Dawn looks like, if you do what you do to demons will seem like a slap on the wrist compared to what I will do to you." Xander told the soldier.

Riley just nodded as fast as he could, he would never admit it to anyone but Xander scared the SHIT out of him!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(TimeSkip, Glory)

Glory looked at the Key in confusion. The Key was supposed to be a female monkey, not a humanoid feline-type creature. She looked at the minion that brought her this catgirl.

"Are you sure she's the Key?"

"Yes Mistress, the one called Xander was most protective of her."

"Wait...did you say Xander?" Glory almost whimpered.

"Ok yes Mistress."

Glory felt like crying. While Xander was not a God, he was Chaos chosen successor. Making him a Godling. A Godling that had the backing of every Chao God and Goddess in the Multiverse, who had chosen this catgirl to be his "companion".

"Take her back, I'll think of something else"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(TimeSkip, Post First)

Dawn looked up from the stove, her ear twitched at the noise. She turned around and caught one of the baby Slayers that Xander and her had found in Africa. So far they had found four under the age of ten, and seven over the age of 13. And while Giles was very accepting of the African Slayers, the new head of the Watchers Council did not want "some uncivilized wild slayers".

So now Xander and herself found themselves the heads of the new African Slayers Council. Dawn found herself becoming the mother for the slayers, and while Xander wasn't at the house very much, he was their father. Xander spent most of his time moved from village to village helping with what he could, he had even received the backing of 65% of the demon tribes that lived in the Dark Continent. After stopping a hunting group from whipping out one of the more peaceful tribes.

Dawn put down Sasha, the youngest baby Slayer at 5. And went back to making a stew for the the "family".

"Mommy, whatcha doing?" Sasha asked.

"Just putting the finishing on supper."

"Why?"

"Xander's coming home for the rest of the year."

"YAAAAYYYY"

Dawn didn't even have to look back to know that Sasha had gone to inform the other baby Slayers that their "father" was coming home, and would be for the rest of the year. Dawn giggled, they were do cute.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. There I'm making a three-five part series on CatGirl Dawn, here's part 2.

And yes I know I skipped around, I plan on have the next chappy being a series of flashbacks to the events in between my timeskips. The last chappy would have Xander and Dawn......well you'll find out.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Xander or Dawn. I do not own any character from Buffy. Nor do I own any movies/shows/games/Anime that might or might not be included.

----------------------------------------------------------

Joyce looked at the remains of what was once a door. This was the second time since Halloween, Dawn was getting out of hand, if it wasn't for Buffy being the Slayer, Dawn would have raped Xander. Joyce could not figure out what was a matter with the girl.

"Dawn, it's time for your appointment." Joyce told the pouting teenager.

Xander had recommended this doctor's office, something about them being used to weird things and that a real catgirl wouldn't shock them much.

She could now see why. The office's secretary was a demon, and most of the people in the waiting room were demons. As for as she knew she, Dawn, and Xander were the only humans. But from the way the secretary was waving at Xander she was sure that this was not his first time coming here.

--------------------------------------------------------

Xander was sweating. He was also very nervous. Why? Several months ago, about two weeks before Halloween, he had asked Shella, the secretary, if he could see if he had any demon's in his family. Today was the day that he would find out. So why was he so nervous?

Joyce and Dawn.

If it turned out that he was part demon, he wasn't for sure how those two would react. Buffy would try to slay him, Willow repossess him, and Giles would rub his glasses. Joyce and Dawn, well he had no clue.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Joyce watched as Xander was given some papers from the secretary, who's name tag said "Shella". She watched as Xander started to panic, and she watched as Dawn wrapped herself around the boy.

"Xander, what's a matter?"

"Umm...well you see....Ok, a couple of months ago I asked them to do some blood work on me. I wanted to know if any demons/magical creatures have been in my family. And these are the results."

"What do they say?"

"I don't know, I haven't opened it. I don't think I will."

"Ok Xander, it's your choice."

"Miss Summers? Miss Summers it's your turn."

With that Joyce and Dawn followed the nurse, who Joyce could not help but be jealous of. The nurse was tall, with long blond hair, blue eyes, and a bust that was straining the outfit. And while Joyce and Dawn did not know what she was, Xander did.

She was a Veela.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The Nurse smiled at the pair and led them to a ordinary doctor's office.

"Ok, well my name is Hannah. Doctor Skyeater will be with you soon, but before she can do anything, we need some questions answered. Is that Ok?"

"Yes, what questions do you need to ask?" Joyce asked the nurse.

"How long has Miss Summers been a Catgirl?"

"Two and a half months"

"Her last period?"

"Umm..." Joyce looked lost and turned to her daughter, who was very, very quite. And quite red.

"...Half a month ago."

"Ok, that makes sense."

"How?"

"Well sense your daughter is a catgirl, she would have her period, or go into heat, once a month."

Joyce looked shocked, but as she thought about it, it did make sense. In the past two and a half months, Dawn had tried to rape Xander twice. By going with this logic, in half a month she would try again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander watched as Joyce and Dawn walked out with Hannah. Dawn was blushing heavily and looked like she wanted to die. While Joyce looked like she was both going into a rage and laughing. Xander was very nervous, and the Goblin that was next to him looked at him in pity.

"I feel sorry for you Harris. No one, Goblin or not, should have to face an angry mother."

Xander felt like crying, a freaking Goblin, one of the nastiest creatures out there, felt pity for him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Weeks Later

Dawn was pouting. She was getting lectured by her mom for once again breaking down Xander's door, if it wasn't for Buffy again, she would've raped Xander.

And here they thought that solid steel chains, strong enough to keep a Were in place, would be strong enough. It wasn't.

As Dawn let her mind wonder, the last two weeks were fun. Xander decided to open the test results to find that he had several Chaos demons in his ancestry. Along with something called a Spawn. She giggled as she remembered Buffy chasing Xander with a sword, until she ran into a chanting Willow, who turned them purple.

Buffy was still grounded. And Purple!

She kept on giggling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Part Three of Five done. Yes, yes I know I haven't updated lately. I could tell the truth and say I'm worried about school, plus some financial problems, add it in to writers block. Or I could lie and say I have a ton of "FINISHED" plot bunnies and chapters done and ready to post. But that would be a lie.

Sure I have about 50 plot bunnies I could post, but there not finished. I have 2-4 chapters started for all my stories, even the one in quarantine. But the are not finished, I pushed my self to finish this one, so I'm not happy with it.

One is a crossover with PORTAL, just to change Xander's gender and give 'him' a cool weapon!

Although the image of a purple Buffy chasing a frantic Xander (with Antlers!) around is rather amusing.


End file.
